


Animal instinct

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Tristan torna a Davilla Estate e organizza il suo viaggio a Marsiglia con la sorella Aurora, preparandosi a quando dovrà diventare il custode di un osso di Inadu. Ma Elijah non è poi così d'accordo a lasciar andare il suo giovane Conte e, nonostante sappia che quel momento dovrà arrivare, preferisce ribadire che, almeno per adesso, Tristan è solo e soltanto suo...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori, produttori e sceneggiatori di The Originals.





	Animal instinct

**Animal instinct**

_It’s just the lovely thing that we have_

_It’s just the lovely thing that we_

_It’s just the lovely thing_

_The animal, the animal instinct_

_So take my hands and come with me_

_We will change reality_

_so take my hands and we will pray_

_they won’t take you away…_

_(“Animal instinct” – The Cranberries)_

 

Tristan era a Davilla Estate e aveva raccontato tutto ad Aurora riguardo alle ossa di Inadu e alla sua decisione di diventare uno dei quattro custodi. Le aveva spiegato che nessuno di loro due avrebbe corso il minimo rischio tenendo l’osso della strega, ma anche che avrebbero dovuto allontanarsi da New Orleans fino a quando Vincent, Freya e gli altri non avessero trovato un modo per eliminare definitivamente la malvagia creatura.

“Quindi non potrò più rivedere Rebekah?” domandò la giovane Contessa, dispiaciuta.

Tristan si sentì stringere il cuore: quando aveva preso quella decisione, ormai due settimane prima, non aveva pensato a cosa avrebbe portato nella vita di sua sorella, proprio adesso che aveva iniziato ad ambientarsi e aveva trovato un’amica.

Non avevano mai avuto amici nella loro vita, nessuno dei due. Chi era lui per toglierle anche Rebekah? Come aveva potuto pensare prima alla serenità di Elijah e soltanto dopo all’amata Aurora?

“Non deve essere per forza così” le disse allora. “Sono io che mi sono preso la responsabilità di diventare uno dei custodi e non voglio che tu debba soffrire per una mia scelta. Tu sei libera di fare ciò che desideri: potrai venire con me dove deciderò di abitare, oppure restare a New Orleans e venire a trovarmi di tanto in tanto. Non so dove si stabilirà Rebekah, visto che anche lei sarà una custode, ma credo che resterà negli Stati Uniti e, se tu rimarrai a Davilla Estate, potrai fare visita anche a lei ogni volta che vorrai.”

Aurora rifletté per qualche istante sulle proposte del fratello.

“Nel caso scegliessi di venire con te, dove andremmo ad abitare?” gli chiese.

“Dove preferisci, purché lontano da New Orleans” rispose lui.

“Anche a Marsiglia? Magari in una grande villa da cui si possa vedere il mare?” volle sapere la ragazza.

Tristan aveva qualche remora riguardo all’andare a vivere proprio nella città in cui tutto era iniziato e ancor di più al pensiero di una villa vicino al mare… ma non voleva deludere nuovamente la sorella.

“Possiamo scegliere il posto che preferiamo” disse, “e, se desideri una villa a Marsiglia, l’avrai.”

“Potrei comunque fare visita a Rebekah. Siamo nobili, non è così? Potremmo avere un nostro jet privato” riprese Aurora, entusiasta al pensiero di non doversi provare di niente.

“Sì, certo, anche un jet privato” replicò Tristan, divertito. Certe volte gli sembrava proprio di aver perduto una sorella problematica e aver acquisito una figlia, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva.

“Allora è deciso, verrò con te. Però voglio una villa a Marsiglia” insisté la giovane.

Tristan sorrise.

 

Pochi minuti più tardi il Conte e la Contessa De Martel stavano visionando su un portatile le ville più lussuose in vendita a Marsiglia. Non appena Aurora avesse trovato la casa dei suoi sogni, Tristan avrebbe inviato uno dei membri più fidati della Strix nella città francese affinché visitasse personalmente la villa e, nel caso fosse stata proprio ciò che la Contessa desiderava, facesse l’offerta per l’acquisto.

“Ecco, questa mi piace, però non è tanto vicina al mare. Quella che avevamo visto prima aveva una bellissima terrazza panoramica, però non era abbastanza elegante. Vediamo… e questa?” Aurora sembrava una bambina il giorno di Natale davanti a tanti pacchetti colorati da aprire.

I due erano talmente immersi nella loro ricerca da non accorgersi che qualcuno era entrato nello studio, scortato da uno dei vampiri della Strix.

Elijah Mikaelson fece cenno al suo accompagnatore di congedarsi e rimase in silenzio a guardare Tristan e Aurora che facevano piani per la loro futura abitazione. Da un lato era intenerito nell’osservare quel lato più affettuoso e tenero del suo giovane amante, ma dall’altro lo infastidiva vedere che Tristan si interessava tanto ad una casa nella quale avrebbe abitato senza di lui… in compagnia della sorella.

“Sono desolato di dover interrompere una ricerca tanto coinvolgente, ma avrei bisogno di parlare con Tristan da solo” dichiarò ad un certo punto il vampiro Originale, non riuscendo più a trattenersi. “Lady Aurora, saresti così gentile da lasciarci per qualche tempo? Potrete riprendere la vostra interessantissima occupazione più tardi.”

Colti alla sprovvista, Tristan e Aurora si voltarono verso Elijah. La Contessa gli regalò subito uno dei suoi luminosi sorrisi e andò verso di lui con le mani tese in segno di benvenuto.

“Oh, ma naturalmente, stavamo soltanto scegliendo una villa da acquistare per quando Tristan dovrà lasciare New Orleans” spiegò la ragazza, “ma abbiamo ancora tempo, non è vero?”

“Certamente” rispose Elijah. “Le ossa di Inadu non sono state rintracciate e questo vi darà la possibilità di scegliere con cura il luogo dove abitare.”

“Abbiamo già deciso di tornare a Marsiglia e io vorrei una villa accanto al mare” disse Aurora, “ma sono sicura che i vostri  _affari_  sono più urgenti. Vi lascio soli e spiegherò a tutti i membri della Strix che non volete essere  _disturbati_.”

Con un sorrisetto malizioso, la giovane Contessa uscì dalla stanza.

Tristan richiuse il portatile con un gesto di stizza.

“Dovevi proprio interromperci? Quali sono gli affari urgenti di cui devi parlarmi?” domandò, seccato per l’intrusione. Non gli piaceva che Elijah si prendesse la libertà di entrare a Davilla Estate e pretendesse di trovarlo sempre disponibile… di certo non sarebbe andata così se fosse stato lui ad interrompere una riunione di famiglia dei Mikaelson!

“E così progetti di tornare a vivere a Marsiglia con Aurora quando ti verrà consegnato un osso di Inadu… molto interessante” disse il vampiro Originale in tono suadente, avvicinandosi al giovane.

“E’ stata Aurora a prendere questa decisione” replicò lui, mostrandosi distaccato. “Io le ho detto soltanto che avremmo dovuto lasciare New Orleans.”

Con un gesto improvviso e fulmineo, Elijah afferrò Tristan per i polsi e lo attirò a sé.

“Potrebbe non essere necessario” mormorò, vicinissimo alla sua bocca. “Non hai pensato che potresti lasciare che sia lei a custodire l’osso e a partire e tu restare qui con me?”

Le parole dell’uomo lasciarono allibito il Conte De Martel.

“Come puoi propormi una cosa simile? Non lascerei mai un simile fardello a mia sorella!” replicò, indignato.

“Perché non dovresti? Io ho accettato di farlo alla mia” insisté Elijah, incalzando il ragazzo. “Rebekah sarà uno dei custodi e dovrà lasciare New Orleans.”

“Ma Aurora non potrebbe farlo nemmeno volendo” protestò Tristan, sempre meno sicuro di sé man mano che Elijah gli era addosso. “E’ un vampiro millenario come me, è vero, ma è come se fosse rinata adesso a nuova vita e deve riprendere pienamente il suo potere. Inadu la distruggerebbe.”

Elijah si sentì assurdamente geloso delle attenzioni del Conte verso la sorella e reagì provocandolo.

“Ci tieni così tanto ad allontanarti da me per andare a vivere a Marsiglia con tua sorella?” gli chiese, con il volto vicinissimo al suo.

Tristan lo fulminò con un’occhiata gelida. Improvvisamente era diventato serissimo e parlò con voce grave.

“Credi davvero che muoia dalla voglia di ritrovarmi ad abitare in una villa accanto al mare? Prova a immaginare quanti e quali incubi avrò dovendo addormentarmi ogni notte da solo e con il rumore del mare nelle orecchie e nella testa…”

Gli occhi di Tristan erano diventati del colore del mare in tempesta e in fondo ad essi si potevano intravedere gli abissi oscuri della paura e della disperazione. Elijah sentì una morsa gelida attanagliargli il cuore, ancora una volta lo invase la consapevolezza delle atrocità che aveva inflitto a colui che amava.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, rassicurarlo, spiegarsi, chiedergli perdono… ma, come sempre, le parole non uscivano, erano come congelate nella sua bocca.

“Tristan…” fu l’unica parola che riuscì a mormorare e in quel nome mise tutto il suo dolore, il peso dei rimorsi e dei sensi di colpa che mai lo abbandonavano.

“Questa volta non ti lascerò andare” riprese poi, iniziando a togliere la giacca al giovane e a sbottonargli la camicia.

Lo rovesciò sul prezioso tappeto antico davanti al caminetto, sfilandogli pantaloni e boxer e lasciandolo soltanto con la camicia aperta sul torace.

Si buttò su di lui e lo baciò con passione, cercando la sua lingua, inebriandosi del suo sapore. Le sue mani scesero a stuzzicargli i capezzoli, a toccarlo intimamente, mentre Tristan soffocava i gemiti contro la bocca del suo Sire.

Elijah scese a baciarlo e a mordicchiarlo sulla pelle tenera del collo, di nuovo sui capezzoli, sul petto morbido e atletico, pungendolo e solleticandolo con la barba. Tristan si mordeva il labbro inferiore nel tentativo inutile di trattenere ansiti e sospiri di piacere.

Senza più riuscire a frenarsi, Elijah si abbassò i pantaloni e si insinuò in Tristan con urgenza e bramosia, seppellendosi nelle sue carni e dimenticando ogni altra cosa nello spingersi dentro di lui con movimenti profondi, frenetici e pieni di passione e desiderio. Sentì il giovane Conte assecondarlo e premere il bacino contro di lui, invitandolo a entrare ancora più in profondità e, di nuovo, affondò nel corpo del ragazzo, ripetutamente, come se non volesse smettere mai. Ondate di piacere li attraversarono ad ogni spinta finché, insieme, raggiunsero l’estasi in un susseguirsi di gemiti e grida.

Alla fine, stremati ma appagati, rimasero con i corpi allacciati e i volti vicinissimi. Elijah accarezzò una guancia del giovane Conte e gli rivolse un sorriso impudente.

“Ti rendi conto che abbiamo fatto l’amore nel quartier generale della Strix? Immagino che fosse questo che avevi desiderato per secoli…”

“Volevo che mi riconoscessi come Lord della Strix” replicò Tristan, “anche se non necessariamente in questo modo.”

“Oh, non puoi mentire con me” lo prese in giro il vampiro Originale. “Ma, ad essere sincero, questo è esattamente ciò che avrei voluto farti quando facesti la tua entrata sensazionale al party della Strix. Avrei voluto prenderti e possederti su quella scalinata, davanti a tutti, distruggendo la tua immagine di perfetto gentiluomo altezzoso e spocchioso.”

“Forse avresti dovuto farlo” ammise il giovane, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Immagino che molte cose sarebbero cambiate, dopo.”

“Ma non potevo farlo, non mi fidavo di te e di certo tu te ne saresti approfittato.”

“Perché, adesso invece ti fidi di me?” lo sfidò Tristan, ironico.

“Affatto” scherzò di nuovo Elijah, scompigliando i capelli del suo giovane amante, “però adesso so come domarti.”

E, quasi a volerglielo dimostrare, lo baciò di nuovo con intensità, esplorando la sua bocca con la lingua e riprendendo ad accarezzarlo dappertutto fino a farlo fremere.

 

Poco più tardi, quando entrambi si furono rivestiti e sistemati in maniera decente, Elijah circondò con un braccio la vita di Tristan e lo condusse via con sé.

“Torniamo a casa” gli disse, “alla villa marsigliese penserai un altro giorno.”

“Villa Mikaelson è la  _tua_ casa, non la mia” rilevò il giovane Conte De Martel, con una punta di polemica.

Elijah lo guardò a lungo, fissando gli occhi nei suoi e lasciando che il ragazzo si smarrisse nelle sue iridi nere e profonde.

“La tua casa è dove sono io” dichiarò, senza mezzi termini, “questo non dimenticarlo mai.”

Lo baciò ancora, questa volta con maggior languore e lentezza, invece di divorarlo passionalmente come al solito. Poi, tenendolo sempre allacciato al suo fianco, uscì dalla stanza con lui.

Presto o tardi le ossa di Inadu sarebbero state trovate e nuovi ostacoli li avrebbero messi alla prova. In quel momento, però, erano insieme e quegli attimi preziosi e speciali non dovevano essere sprecati.

Ogni secondo era unico e irripetibile quando potevano stare vicini.

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
